Generally, communication systems utilize a particular technology for exchanging information. At a first device, a transmitter uses the particular technology to generate and transmit a communication signal. At a second device, a receiver uses the particular technology to receive the communication signal.
However, a communication device limited to only a single technology can be problematic. For example, other devices using a different communication technology are unable to communicate with the first and second device.
One technique to overcome this limitation is to incorporate first and second communication technologies into a single device. This permits the single device to communicate with other devices using either technology.
However, incorporating different communication technologies into a single device can introduce inefficiencies, noise and impair performance.